


If the cast of Sherlock and the Avengers was the same...

by isthisrubble



Series: Fanvids [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fanvid in which I take the audio from a trailer for The Avengers and pair it with footage from Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the cast of Sherlock and the Avengers was the same...

**Author's Note:**

> this is backdated, but I'm not 100% certain about the original publication date so... have a guestimation!


End file.
